My New Next Door Neighbour
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Meet Gabriella smart and sassy.Troy is concieted and a player.However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced.Troy vows he will make her his. but will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Dedicated to Cassie James cuz she helped edited it**

**Beep, Beep, Beep. **

**Troy groaned and looked at his alarm clock before going to turn it off, then rolling over to go back to sleep. Beep, Beep, Beep. He glared at his beside table then sat up when he realized it was not the alarm clock making the noise. He rolled out of bed and went over to the window, drawing back the curtain to see a removals van backing into the next driveway. **

Cool someone's moving in next door. I hope it's a hot girl.

**He watched transfixed as a brunette girl hopped down from the cabin of the truck and turned to survey the area. He thought her eyes lingered on his window for a moment too long - had she seen him? - but then she began speaking to a man that had just gotten out of the truck. Her hair flowed straight like a chocolate waterfall, cascading down her back and held in check by an LA Lakers baseball cap. Troy's eyes travelled down her body and took in her petite figure and the way the t-shirt she was wearing clung in all the right places, emphasizing her hour glass figure and finishing in long, lean, tanned legs. **

**In the partial shade of trees Gabriella listened to the birds twittering in the midday sun that was streaming onto her bare skin. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed, on the trampoline in her new backyard, wearing a gold yellow strapless top and blue denim hotpants. She wasn't in rainy San Diego, she was in sunny Albuquerque and she was loving it! Even the fact that her folks had spilt hadn't dampened her mood - hey that's life after all and if they didn't want to be together it wasn't her fault. Sometimes people just aren't right for each other, even if they loved each other in the beginning. Her mum had cheated and she was now living with her dad. **

**She heard something swish though the air and thought it may be a bird but all of a sudden she was hit by something hard. Then she heard voices, male voices, quibbling nearby. **

"**Dude were did it go?" asked the first voice. **

"**It's on that trampoline with that girl," says the second voice. **

"**HEY HOT CHICK CAN WE HAVE OUR BALL BACK?" shouts voice one. **

**Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up to see the object that hit her was a basketball. She picked it up and slid off the trampoline. **

"**I don't take to kindly to be shouted at offensively. You're going to have to say something nice to get this ball back," said Gabriella. **

"**Hell no! Everyone does what I say - I'm Troy Bolton," says the brown haired boy. **

"**You're who now?" Gabriella asked. **

"**Are you new or something? I'm Troy Bolton, Captain of the awesome wildcats," Troy smirks. **

"**Oh they play at East High don't they? I'm Gabriella. Start Monday. And yes, I am new. I just moved," says Gabriella. **

"**Can I have my ball?" Troy asked again. **

"**No," Gabriella replied, walking off. **

"**Call me if you want a ride," hollered Troy. **

**Gabriella walked into her house, stopping just inside the door where she could still hear the boys outside. **

"**Weird girl lying on her trampoline!" The second boy, a mess of frizzy dark hair circling his head like a halo, hoots. **

"**I think she's feisty and fit," Troy grinned. **

**Gabriella headed to her room, where she watched the boys from her balcony. Ugh! Conceited Jocks! She threw the ball down to the boys, making sure it went straight though the net and hit Troy on the head. **

**The boys look around to see where the ball came from but could only hear a giggle. They looked up at the sound to see Gabriella disappearing though her balcony doors. **

"**So that is what she wants to play hard to get well the game is on," says Troy. **

"**A new conquest," Chad muses. **

"**Yeah so let everyone know she is mine!" **

**Chad nods walking off to start the message while Troy watches Gabriella move around her room. **

**Little did they know they were destined to meet, destined to be together. It was a shame the journey to be together was going to be bumpy along the way.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella storms out of the back door slamming it shut behind her. She'd just had an argument with her father about her mother and Christmas vacation. She strides over to the trampoline when a voice stops her in her tracks.**

"**Shoulder to cry on?" asks a familiar voice**

"**Fuck off Bolton," snaps Gabriella carrying on onto the trampoline and laying down closing her eyes. Seconds later the trampoline dips as Troy's weight is added to it. Gabriella scowls her eyes still shut.**

**They lay there in silence until the tears in Gabriella's eyes threaten to flow and she rolls onto her side to face Troy.**

"**A shoulder to cry on would be nice," she whispers, her voice cracking. Troy pulls her close and she rests her head against his shoulder. After a while tears slowly start to seep though Troy's t-shirt.**

"**So why you crying?" asks Troy**

"**Argument with my dad," sniffs Gabriella**

"**I can relate to that," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**I'm meant to be the super god of basketball at East High right?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**That's only because my dad makes me practice practically 24-7. Only he's got more overbearing recently with it being senior year and scouts are coming but I don't see myself being a basketball player anymore sure it's fun but's it a hobby now," explains Troy**

"**What do you want to do now?" asks Gabriella**

"**Be a doctor," smiles Troy**

"**I'm not sure what I want to do… but I know I want to travel," Gabriella says hesitantly**

"**You're different," murmurs Troy**

**Gabriella raises an eyebrow at Troy's comment.**

"**Good different," says Troy quickly**

**Gabriella looks intrigued**

"**You're not like any other girl I know," explains Troy**

"**So you mean I don't wear loads of make-up or and revealing clothes and be a slut," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah, you're so different. You don't wear any of that stuff, you're beautiful without trying and I can be myself with you – my real self," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella starts to speak but is cut off when a loud voice shouts "TROY"**

**Troy reluctantly slides off the trampoline, races over to the fence and jumps up grabbing the top of the fence, swinging round and dropping over the other side.**

**Gabriella sighs relieved and picks herself up off the trampoline wandering into her house, upstairs and out to the balcony watching Troy practice and thinking about what Troy said.**

**Next day at school Troy is walking down the school hall with his mates. Gabriella is walking towards them and then turns around and goes the long way to Physics.**

You avoiding me Brie?.

Troy

Brie where did that come from

Gabriella

Part of your name

Troy

So it is.

I like it

Thanks wildcat

Only you can call me that

Brie

Are you flirting with me

Troy

Maybe

Brie

"At least he's forgotten about the avoiding him thing," thinks Gabriella

**However unknown to Gabriella the avoiding thing is still very central in Troy's mind but he leaves it. It isn't for the texts anymore. It has to be a face to face conversation after school on Gabriella's trampoline. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it and he obviously said something that made her feel uncomfortable last night. He just needs to work out what. Maybe he was too open with her.**

**Meanwhile Gabriella was in Physics however her mind wasn't on Nuclear****Instability. It was on the boy with the shaggy brown her, cerulean eyes and sexy smile. He was so open with her last night. He laid all his cards on the table and was himself and if she admitted the truth to herself, it scared her. He was so honest and wanted to be himself with her not the arrogant king of the school, the act he puts on, the tight jeans that hung snugly on his hips leaving little to the imagination or the smug smirk. He was just Troy, not Troy Bolton East High Basketball Captain. He was the guy he wanted to be and he knows what he wants to do it his life. She has no set plans. No map just vague idea. Travel maybe England, defiantly Italy especially Venice and Rome. Defiantly Norway but after that she had no idea.**

**She knows she wants to go to NYC but not what she wants to study.**

**Gabriella anticipated the end of the day knowing it would be interesting but awkward.**

**The walk home was agonising every step took her closer to her house but made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more. It got worse when Troy pulled up next to her offering her a lift which she tried to decline to no avail. Despite her protests she was sat in Troy's car and minutes later home.**

"**See you in a few your trampoline," says Troy**

**Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked into her house mentally preparing herself for whatever Troy was going to say.**

**Gabriella walks out of her back door wearing grey jeans with a white tank top decorated with purple flowers and a purple and black cardigan hanging on her arms fastened by one button. Converse sat on her feet and her hair in a plait.**

**She looked up at the trampoline to see Troy already seated on it.**

**She heaves herself up and plops down next to him.  
>"I'm sorry," apologizes Troy suddenly<strong>

"**For what?" asks Gabriella confused**

"**I was to open last night that is why you've been avoiding me all day and why you didn't say anything last night," explains Troy**

"**I was avoiding you because your friends are all dicks and I hate them there horrible to me," says Gabriella bluntly**

"**Sorry," apologizes Troy**

"**Oh don't apologize for them you did nothing wrong," says Gabriella**

"**Last night you were so open with me. You laid all your cards on the table and were yourself and if I admit the truth to myself, it scared me. You were so honest and wanted to be yourself with me not the arrogant king of the school, the act you put on, the tight jeans that hang snugly on your hips leaving little to the imagination or that smug smirk of yours. You were just Troy, not Troy Bolton East High Basketball Captain. You were the guy you wanted to be and you know what you want to do in your life. I have no set plans. No map just a vague idea. Travel maybe England, defiantly Italy especially Venice and Rome. Defiantly Norway but after that I have no idea. I know I want to go to NYC but not what I want to study," admits Gabriella**

"**You think I wear tight jeans that hang snugly on my hips leaving little to the imagination," smirks Troy**

"**Troy focus," says Gabriella hitting him on the arm**

"**Ow violence. Ok see you were yourself with me just then like you always are you were honest. You said what was in your mind and in your heart I don't resent you for speaking your mind it's quite a turn on. You do know what you want to do you want to travel that is what you want to do that is your map. You have just opened up to me. But are my friends really horrible to you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**What do they do?" asks Troy**

"**The usual call me names, push my book on the floor occasionally me as well, spit on me," lists Gabriella shrugging casually**

"**What do you mean the usual how long has this been going on?" asks Troy**

"**Since my first day at East High," shrugs Gabriella**

"**Gabriella that was 4 months ago you should say something," urges Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head "Never works," she sighs**

"**I'm speaking to them tomorrow then," says Troy**

"**No," shouts Gabriella**

"**Are you embarrassed to be my friend?" asks Troy**

"**No I just want you to get abuse from your friends for being friends with me," explains Gabriella**

"**I'm a big boy I can take care of myself Gabriella," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks down at her lap. Troy lifts up her chin with his index finger.**

"**You're beautiful," murmurs Troy leaning to capture Gabriella's lips with his own.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"I kissed her why did I kiss her. Now she's going to think you like her but you do like her. But I'm not meant to like her I am Troy Bolton I am meant to go for cheerleaders I am a jock she is a geek. It won't work ARRRRRRRRR," thinks Troy battling with his conscious.

"He kissed me why did he kiss me does he like me were do we stand. Why did he kiss me. Do I like him I don't know if I like him will he want to talk about this again," thinks Gabriella

**Their eyes meet across hallway and then there heads sharply turn away. Troy engaging in a conversation with Chad. Gabriella however is left with her thoughts until the two parties start to move towards each other going in opposite directions. Gabriella is focused on not looking at Troy and in doing so trips and goes over on her ankle twisting it and landing on Troy's feet.**

**Troy frezzes and then bends down so his face is as close to Gabriella as he put it so not to so as not to squash Gabriella.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy gently shifts her of his feet so he can squat next to her.**

"**Where does it hurt?" asks Troy**

"**Ankle," gasps Gabriella in pain.**

**Troy's hands gravitate to the ankle Gabriella is clutching and gently prises her hands away to take a look at it.**

"**Sprained," whispers Troy**

**Gabriella groans.**

"**I can wrap it up in my dad's office," whispers Troy**

"**Nurse I can get there myself," gasps Gabriella**

"**No you can't and the nurse is off today," says Troy**

**Gabriella groans and tries to get to her feet though this task is impossible with resistance from Troy who scoops her into his arms and carries her towards the gym and to his dad's office.**

"**Troy were are you taking me?" asks Gabriella**

"**My dad's office being gym teacher and coach he is one of the first aiders at this school and has the things to bandaged up a sprained ankle in his office," explains Troy**

"**YO BOLTON WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO THE GEEK," shouts Chad**

"**He's right you know," mutters Gabriella**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez, yes I know you middle name heard you dad shout it, you are not a geek," states Troy setting her down on a bench**

"**What are you doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**This will just take a sec," whispers Troy brushing a piece of her out of her face and pressing a kiss to her lips before turning and going down the hall to Chad his so called best friend.**

**From her perch on the bench Gabriella watches as Troy grabs Chad by his shoulders and pushes him into a locker.**

"**IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN YOUR DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME," bellows Troy**

**Chad nods knowing his friend is serious.**

**Troy lowers him to his feet and lets him go.  
>"Who put you up to this?" asks Chad<strong>

"**No one I want to help her," answers Troy**

"**Why?" asks Chad  
>"She's my friend and I oh god," whispers Troy<strong>

"**What man?" asks Chad**

**Troy looks around him at everyone looking at him**

"**HAVE YOU GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO," he bellows**

**Everyone bar him, Chad and Gabriella further up the hall disperse,**

"**You what?" asks Chad**

**Troy leans his head on the locker next to him**

"**Oh god I think I love her man," he whispers**

"**Love her," whispers Chad**

**Troy nods. "I can't love her," he whispers "I tap her ankle up, take her home and come back and the avoid her," he mutters**

"**That isn't fair on her you've just kissed her in front of the whole school," says Chad**

"**I tell her I didn't mean to," says Troy**

"**You tell her you lead on her," says Chad**

**Troy nods.**

"**That's harsh dude now go sort her ankle out," says Chad**

**Troy walks back to Gabriella scooping her up in his arms and continues his journey to his dad office.**

**Once there he begins to bandage her ankle up.**

"**Why are you being so nice to me?" asks Gabriella her gaze following every move Troy's hand make as he perches on the floor next to her.**

"**I love you," he replies not looking up from what he is doing or thinking about what he is saying.**

**Her ankle is suddenly pulled from his grasp. He looks up at her.**

"**You love me?" asks Gabriella whispers shock etch on her face and twined in her words.**

"**Love you did I say that no I meant you're my friend I care about you," says Troy**

**Gabriella places her foot back in Troy's grasp.**

"**So from here I'm going to take you home and I'm going to come back to school," says Troy**

"**The Troy Bolton isn't going to try and get a day off?" asks Gabriella**

"**No because I need to be as far away from you as possible," says Troy getting to his feet and reaching down for Gabriella**

"**What?" she asks hurt twined in her words,**

**Troy groans. "No Brie I didn't mean for it to come out like that I meant I need to think about us, my feelings," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods understanding "Yeah me too," she whispers**

**Troy carries her to his car and drives her home. Once there he helps her settle of her bed.**

"**I'm sorry," he whispers**

"**What for?" asks Gabriella**

"**It is an in advanced apology," says Troy leaving **"Monday morning your not going to know what hit you," he thinks **before driving of back to school**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella**


	4. Chapter 4

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**Out of the way deranged little bitch," snarls Troy knocking Gabriella out of the way as he walks past in the hallway.**

"So this is what he meant sorry for he's going to act like a jerk to me to deny his feelings to himself and to me too bad it isn't going to work," thinks Gabriella

"**Oh look," jeers Troy getting right in Gabriella face "Geek's gone into her own little dream world,"**

"**I forgive you," whispers Gabriella walking off**

"**What did she say?" asks a guy close by**

"**She called me a bastard," says Troy walking on**

**Later that day Troy is walking to the gym when he hears an angelic voice coming from one of the music rooms.**

"**You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out ****and maybe this is going too fast. And maybe it's not meant to last, but what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below. Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, what do you say, what do you say," she sings**

**The singing continues and Troy looks into the room to see Gabriella and he watches her from his spot in the doorway.**

**When she is finished she looks up and sees him watching and beckons him to come in.**

"**What do you want Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**I heard singing I came to see who it was it was beautiful and then I saw the beautiful voice belonged to the beautiful girl. I was mesmerized," explains Troy**

"**Flattery won't get you anywhere," smiles Gabriella**

"**I would love to take a chance with you," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to him "What about the bullying?" she asks**

**Troy stays silent.**

"**Of course you want to keep that up as pretence that you hate me to deny to everyone your in love with me. What sort of boyfriend would you be in you bullied me because everyone thought you should. You freaking kissed me last week in front of everyone," shouts Gabriella**

"**That didn't mean anything," whispers Troy  
>"The only person your kidding is yourself Troy and I won't have my heart broken by you. I know the bullying is a pretence so it isn't getting to me but that fact that you love me but you are scared of what people might think doesn't seem like the Troy I know," whispers Gabriella<strong>

"**You know one Troy and everyone else knows the other Troy," whispers Troy**

"**I know I know the kind sensitive Troy who wants to be a doctor and everyone is knows the insensitive asshole who has to be a basketball player because he's father is forcing him to be one," hisses Gabriella**

"**Don't you dare bring my father into this is isn't why I am doing this," says Troy**

"**I'm on your side Troy I'm here if you need to talk about anything. I know your father isn't why you're doing this to me. But your acting like the perfect son because your father is forcing you too," whispers Gabriella**

"**Truth be told," says Troy coming to sit next to Gabriella "He scares me and if I tell him I want to be a doctor and not a professional basketball player in NBA for the Lakers I'm scared of what if will do to me," says Troy**

"**What about your mum?" asks Gabriella**

"**There divorced she lives on the other side of town. If I lived with her I'd have to attend West High and be a Knight," says Troy  
>"And we can't have that. I'm here for you wildcat honselty I am," whispers Gabriella<strong>

"**I know I'm just an insensitive jerk," says Troy**

"**Yes you are," laughs Gabriella "You should let people see the real you," she advices**

"**I'm scared of what they will say," says Troy**

"**You showed me the real you and I like you," whispers Gabriella**

"**There are 2000 kids at this school and only one of them knows the real me the other 1999 think I am the basketball god of East High who is going to slaughter West High in the championships but I don't want to be that guy anymore yeah I want to play basketball for the rest of High school maybe as a hobby to keep in shape but it isn't the profession I want to go into at least I think I don't I don't know what I want to do anymore," confesses Troy**

"**You should be this guy more often I like him. I think I want to be a journalist or a TV producer you know find the stories," says Gabriella**

"**That sounds fun but what about your angelic voice," says Troy**

"**That is just a hobby I don't want to go into a career that I don't enjoy don't get me wrong I love singing but I want to write stories or producer a morning show with stories on it like New York most loved Bakery closes after 100 years in business or some celebrity is pregnant or comes on the show and talks there film, what they like do or sings there new song something like a show that is hip and current," says Gabriella**

"**If that is what you want to do you should roll with it," says Troy**

"**What about you?" asks Gabriella**

"**I find my thing don't you worry," says Troy**

"**Didn't you have basketball practice?" asks Gabriella**

"**Oh crap Dad's going to kill me," says Troy**

"**As the captain aren't you allowed to go home and practice on your own?" asks Gabriella  
>Troy nods "Occasionally,"<strong>

"**So go home and practice maybe you could teach me then you'd still be practicing because you'd be practice the basics," says Gabriella**

"**Montez you are good at basketball I'm seen in you games remember we could just go have a game at mine," says Troy**

"**Ok I'm up for that but you have to give me a lift," says Gabriella hopping up to get her stuff**

"**Of course," smiles Troy getting to his feet**

"**And loser buys dinner," grins Gabriella bag on her shoulder running out of the music room**

**Couple of hours later.**

"**I'm glad you dad was ok with the practice thing," says Gabriella**

"**He knows you're a really good player your good for my game," smiles Troy**

**Gabriella and Troy were sat in MacDonald's were Troy was treating Gabriella to tea/dinner because he had lost the game.**

"**Did I mention you lost to a girl?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods "At least 5 times and I'm sure you'll mention it again," he says**

"**We can have a rematch tomorrow," suggests Gabriella**

"**That," says Troy leaning close to Gabriella "Sounds like a very good idea,"**

"**Kiss me and you get chocolate milkshake all over you," whispers Gabriella threateningly**

**Troy quickly straightens up and laughing the two continues there meal and drive home as friends.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone just a very quick author's note. I have a very exciting announcement have 5 new stories coming soon 3 which are coming BACK and TWO completely new ones. To find out which are coming back, which are new and what movie and couple they are you'll have to CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE.**

"**Hey Brie," says Troy walking past Gabriella in the hallway**

"**Bipolar," mutters Gabriella**

"**Did Troy Bolton just call you Brie?" asks Taylor**

"**He obviously thinks it's funny," says Gabriella**

No I don't it's my nickname for you

T

I know that but how do I explain that to my friends

Brie

Tell them I love you

T

You have made it clear to the school you hate me.

You kiss me, you bully me and then you be nice to me

I'm starting to think you're bipolar

Brie

Maybe I am

T

Oh god are you I didn't mean anything by that

Brie

Brie relax I'm not bipolar. Well only around you.

I don't know how to act around you. I've never felt this way before I don't know what to go with my heart and be kind and loving to you (not that you love me or even like me). Or my head and go with school cliques with you're a geek who is beneath me (which your not).

T

You think to lowly of yourself wildcat of course I like you.

Brie

Will you go out with me?

(Properly)

T

You know what wildcat I want to be friends.

Besides I'm going out with Tommy

Brie

TOMMY. You mean the idiot who is captain of the football team

T

Yeah what's the problem with that

Brie

Nothing

T

Someone's jealous

Brie

No I'm not.

Have fun on your date

T

Troy is jealous

Brie

Troy answer me

Brie

**2 hours and 5 texts.**

Troy you're worrying me

Brie

Sorry I was actually working in class

T

Working in class

Brie

Yes and you kept distracting me

T

Well I'm sorry anyway gotta stop texting Tommy is here to pick me up

Brie

Have a good date

Phone me if he does anything you don't like him doing if he tries anything

T

I don't see what you have against him

Brie

I'm in love with you Brie of course I am jealous and I don't want him with you because I wish you'd be with me and I know what he is like with girls he's like I used to be before I fell in love with you

T

You mean I'm the reason you stopped going to parties and sleeping round and flirting and making out in the hallways and cafeteria

Brie

Yup

T

**2 hours later.**

How was it?

T

I'm walking home in the fucking thunderstorm (did I mention I hate thunderstorms.) The guy is a fucking douchebag

Brie

Where are you

T

Park Lane

Brie

Brie you still have 3 miles to walk home I'm coming for you. No buts you'll get ill.

T

Thanks

Brie

I love you

T

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella watched as Troy walked past her without a single glance. The bastard. He had been so kind to her the night before he had picked her up, listened to her about the douchebag that Tommy was not said I told you so. He had held her why she cried and let her fall asleep in his arms. In return she had told him she'd think about the date it asked her about and now he was ignoring her.**

"**Bolton gone cold on you?" asks Taylor**

"**What is that meant to mean?" asks Gabriella**

"**Weren't you to like a thing?" asks Taylor**

"**I'm not and wasn't going out with him," says Gabriella**

"**Then why did he kiss you and strap your ankle up. Shove his best friend in a locker for calling you a geek?" asks Taylor**

"**I don't know but he isn't doing any of that stuff now he is ignoring me and being a jerk to me," says Gabriella**

"**So how was your date with Tommy?" asks Taylor**

"**He's a douchebag we were sat in Frecho's and he started feeling me up like in front of everything and was touching me and kissing up my neck it was horrible," says Gabriella**

"**So you made him take you home," says Taylor**

"**Actually I walked," says Gabriella**

"**4 miles!" exclaims Taylor**

"**1 mile. Troy knew about the date and sent me a text asking how it went when I said he was a douche and I was walking home he wanted to know where I was and came and got me and drove me home," says Gabriella**

"**And?" asks Taylor**

"**Hey," says a voice**

**The girls turn from their lockers to see Tommy.**

"**What do you want Tommy?" asks Gabriella**

"**I wanna know why you walked out on me last night I took you to a nice restaurant in return your meant to give me some and you didn't," says Tommy**

"**I am not a slut," says Gabriella**

"**So you'll give Bolton some but no one else," says Tommy**

"**I'm not giving anyone anything," says Gabriella "No if you'll excuse me I need to get to class,"**

"**Oh you're excused but I will get what's mine," says Tommy pushing Gabriella into the lockers before walking off.**

"**Are you ok?" asks Taylor**

"**I'm fine. I don't take no crap from nobody," says Gabriella**

"**Bolton's coming," says Taylor**

"**Are you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Thought I was a geek why you associating with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**You're not a geek," says Troy**

"**I'm fine," says Gabriella**

**The three start walking to homeroom.**

"**So what was that about?" asks Troy**

"**I didn't give him any last night," says Gabriella**

"**Bastard," says Troy**

"**Yeah well so are you," replies Gabriella going into homeroom.**

I'm sorry for ignoring you

T

You're going to have to do better than that

Brie

You thought you would come to school and I would be your friend.

I ignore you at school so you don't get bullied by the girls, the cheerleaders and Sharpay who all think I belong to them. If they found out I was in love with you and you had my heart they would torture you. I don't want you to be tortured by them I care about you and I'm just trying to protect you.

T

Protect me from Tommy

Brie

What's did he say Brie

T

He's going to get what's his

Brie

I will protect you

Troy

Thank you and yes

Brie

Dress nice

I'll take you to a real nice place and I won't be a douche

T

I don't want anyone to know

Brie

I know neither do I. I just want you safe

T

I know I don't want you getting harassed by your friends DARBUS ALRET

Brie

**The next time Troy remembers his text conversation with Gabriella is lunch. How could he forget that conversation he's been thinking about her all day since she said yes to going out with him and DAMN he needs to phone a restaurant and get a table book the sooner the better but shit his dad his dad he forgot about his dad there is no way Troy's dad is going to let him go out on a date with the championships coming up. He is shaken from his thoughts when his phone vibrates and Kayla cheer captain sits on his lap.**

"**Go away Kayla," he mutters reading a text from Gabriella**

When

Brie

Tonight

T

"**Go away but you always like me sitting on your lap," purrs Kayla**

"**I'm not in the mood please go away," says Troy**

"**Well can I come round later?" asks Kayla suggestively  
>"No I'm busy," retorts Troy shortly<strong>

**Kayla huffs and walks away.**

"**Dude that is so serious ass why you chucking it away?" asks Chad**

**Troy ignores him and returns to his text conversation with Gabriella to find his has 3 texts.**

I suppose I deserve that no forewarning I did drop it on you.

So were we going

Brie

Troy not to sound possessive before we've even had our first date but what is that slut doing on your lap

Brie

Nicely done you said you'd sworn of chicks for me guess you really have

Brie

1 Yes you did deserve though I did ask you yesterday and I really thought you were going to say no.

2 Your second text makes me think you think this is going to go someplace

3 I told you so

T

Ok I told you so makes you sound girly.

Secondly what if I think this is going someplace

And thirdly were are we going

Brie

I don't know were would you like to go

If you think this is going someplace I really like that you think that because I think that as well.

T

I don't know where I want to go

Brie

Then I will surprise you I will go now and phone around and get someplace

T

And you have numbers for all the restaurants in Albuquerque in your phone

Brie

It's a iphone

T

Ok, ok don't flaunt it

Brie

You know I will baby

T

Baby your calling me baby

Brie

Yes I am calling you baby got a problem with that baby

T

What if I have

Brie

Won't stop me from calling you baby

T

Asshole

Brie

I'd prefer a different name

T

Like what

Brie

Like um what was it you called me once

Oh yeah wildcat I like that

T

Wildcat it is

Brie

Oh were going to Sorrento's

T

Can't wait

Brie

So nice jeans sexy top nice shoes

T

You telling me what to wear

Brie

I thought you might ask you are new to Albuquerque

T

I have been here for 3 months wildcat

Brie

Have you ever been to that restaurant

T

No but I have been to others

Brie

Every restaurant in Albuquerque has a different dress code

T

Why aren't they like all the same

Brie

Yup all trying to out do one another.

Can you get out of the caf?

T

Stupid.

Maybe why

Brie

Cuz I want to show you something

T

Can defo get out

Brie

"**What the hell does defo mean Brie," mutters Troy  
>"Defiantly," says Gabriella coming up behind him<strong>

"**And why can you defiantly get out of the cafeteria?" asks Troy**

"**Cramps," sulks Gabriella**

**Troy looks away slightly embarrassed**

"**Hey you asked," says Gabriella wincing**

"**Do you want to go to the nurse?" asks Troy**

"**Narr I'm ok I'm used to I don't believe in putting so many drugs into your body to get rid of period pain," says Gabriella**

"**If you're in pain you should take something it's not as though you pop pain killers everyday," says Troy**

"**I know it's just they can be bad for you cause other things to happen later in life and I don't want the complications later in life," says Gabriella**

"**Brie your in pain you should take something," says Troy**

"**So what did you want to show me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll drop it for now but we will talk about it again," says Troy leading the way up some stairs.**

"**Wow Troy this place is amazing," breathes Gabriella taking in the view and the beautiful garden**

"**Hard to believe this is the school roof top," says Troy  
>"Really?" asks Gabriella<strong>

**Troy nods.**

"**Yeah it is," says Gabriella**

**The two spend the rest of lunch up there laughing and talking.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella smart and sassy. Troy is conceited and a player. However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced. Troy vows he will make her his. but will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?**

**Chapter 7**

"**That was a good practice," says Chad as he, Jason, Zeke and Jason get into Troy's car after basketball practice at East High.**

"**Yeah you got some good passes in," laughs Troy obviously thinking about how after Chad's good passes he had tripped on the ball and fallen flat on his face.**

"**Yeah that was hilarious," laughs Zeke**

"**Oi," shouts Chad turning round to mock glare at the pair in the back before turning to face the front again.**

**Troy laughs but keeps facing the road so not to serve. He notices a figure hunched over walking up the pavement. He recognizes the frame of the person, he can see the person's hair plastered to their face and going down her back. "A woman," he thinks**

"**What you looking at?" asks Chad**

"**Oh nothing," says Troy looking ahead to see nothing has changed in the traffic.**

"**Isn't that Montez god she looks in pain and wet funny," laughs Chad**

**It clicks in Troy's head that is how he knows the person.**

**He suddenly indicates right and turns sharply into the road on their right does a sharp turn in the road and pulls up at the edge of the road.**

**Ordering Chad into the back who protests but then does get into the back.**

**Troy by this point is out of the car and leaning against the passenger door awaiting Gabriella to get to the side of the road. He is surprised when he sees Gabriella turn right into the road down the road and then come up the alley down the road that Troy is on. He sees her turn to go though the darken field.**

"**Brie," calls Troy**

**Gabriella turns and upon seeing Troy runs over. Until she sees the others in the back and she freezes.**

"**I won't let them get out you," says Troy**

**Gabriella phone bleeps.**

"**So you offering me a lift to yours or what wildcat?" asks Gabriella with a laugh**

"**Yes," says Troy**

**Gabriella gets into the passenger seat.**

**Troy gets into the front seat and turns the car back on and pulls back into the main road to head home.**

"**Night shift?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah," says Gabriella  
>"Got a key to get in yours get your stuff?" asks Troy<strong>

**Gabriella nods.**

**The guys in the back wonder what the hell has got into Troy mean to the geek, nice to the geek, mean to the geek, nice to the geek.**

"**What are you doing tonight?" asks Gabriella**

"**Were watching a movie," says Chad**

"**I can see when I'm not welcome," says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome," says Troy**

"**No she's not," says Chad**

**Troy pulls into his driveway.**

"**What about Montez," says Zeke**

"**Thanks for the ride Troy," says Gabriella placing a kiss on Troy's cheek.**

**Gabriella gets out of the car and runs over to her house.**

**Troy and the guys get out of the car.**

**The guys go in and Troy gestures to Gabriella that the front door will be unlocked.**

**She nods and heads into her house to grab her laptop, change of clothes for the next day and her toiletries.**

**Troy enters into his house and seconds later Gabriella comes in and goes up to Troy's room. Thinking **"Hmm nice view,"

"**Was that Montez?" asks Chad**

"**Yes," says Troy from his place bent in front of the DVD player.**

**The movie starts playing and Troy sinks back into his seat.**

**Minutes later the guys hear footsteps on the stairs and Gabriella appears in doorway dressed in Troy's basketball shorts, lakers shirt, and basketball jumper.**

**Troy opens his arms and Gabriella bounds into them snuggling into his chest.**

**They all sit there watching the movie.**

**It's around 7pm and the guys all start to feel hungry.**

**They have already told their parents that they are having tea at Troy's.**

"**Troy can we eat something?" asks Chad**

"**I'll whip up a bowl of cheesy, pasta with ham, sweet corn and peas," says Gabriella leaping of Troy's lap.**

"**She's a good catch," says Jason**

"**Cooks, bet she's cleaned your room and you can screw her," says Zeke**

"**Pretty soon you can get her to do your homework for you," says Jason**

"**It's not like that cooking yeah but were just friends and neighbours," says Troy**

"**Ha," laughs Chad**

"**I'm an honourable man. Her father is expecting me to look after her when he goes away or works nights he trusts us to sleep in the same bed because we have no spare room I'm not going to take advantage of that," says Troy**

"**She's changed you," says Jason**

"**Troy," calls Gabriella**

**Troy leaps up and goes into the kitchen to help Gabriella make the pasta.**

**15 minutes later they are all sat with bowls of steaming hot cheesy pasta.**

"**This is good," says Chad**

"**Thank you," says Gabriella**

**Half hour later the second movie is over and the guys have left.**

**Troy and Gabriella get some ice cream out of the freezer and have put a movie of Gabriella choice-meaning Morning Glory.**

**About half way into the movie Gabriella feels her eyes dropping and although she has seen this movie dozen of times she forces herself to stay awake.**

**5 minutes before the end of movie Gabriella rests her head against Troy's shoulder and her eyes start to close as the credits roll onto the screen.**

**Troy carries Gabriella upstairs and then goes back down to turn the TV off and goes up to bed to get ready himself before slipping into bed next to Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her torso. Promising himself he will ask her tomorrow and make them official.**

**When Gabriella wakes up in the morning she sees Troy sleeping peacefully next to her arms wrapped around her but his face looking troubled. Moments later Troy wakes up.**

"**Hey," says Gabriella**

"**Morning," smiles Troy tiredly**

"**You look troubled and tired," says Gabriella**

"**A bit," says Troy**

"**What's wrong," says Gabriella**

**Troy closes his eyes.**

"**Troy," whines Gabriella**

"**Brie," copies Troy**

"**Tell me," begs Gabriella**

**Troy opens his eyes and looks up at Gabriella.**

**He pulls her down next to him and looks at her.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy sighs.**

"**Troy your scaring me," says Gabriella**

"**It's nothing bad," says Troy**

"**Then spit it out," says Gabriella**

"**You know how we've been seeing each other," says Troy**

"**Yeah casually a couple dates, few kisses and make out sessions," says Gabriella**

"**Well it's about that," says Troy**

"**You want to stop?" asks Gabriella**

"**I want you to be my girlfriend," says Troy looking Gabriella in the eyes.**

**Gabriella stays quiet and moves closer to Troy to rest her head on his chest.**

"**Gabriella," says Troy**

"**Give me a moment," says Gabriella**

**Troy stays silent and just wraps his arms around Gabriella's waist and rests his head in Gabriella raven curls.**

"**I need to think about it," says Gabriella pulling herself from Troy's embrace**

"**What's there to think about?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella stands up and faces him.**

"**What about the fact that your nice to me in our houses but a bastard at school and then nice and kissing me in front of everyone and then a complete bastard nice bastard. Why would I want to go out with someone like that?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't bully you anymore," says Troy**

"**Oh you have your moments. Even if you don't you don't do anything to stop your friends or anyone else I get grief from the cheerleaders, your friends, comments made by the other sports teams- suggestive comments which leads everyone in the school to think things about me. What else Sharpay oh and the fact that Taylor won't talk to be so add loner or outcast to geek, freak, slut and Troy's new toy," lists Gabriella**

"**One you are not a loner or an outcast you have me. Two your smart that isn't a crime. Three you are not a toy and today I will put a stop to it," says Troy**

"**Except today is Saturday," says Gabriella**

"**Monday it ends," says Troy**

"**Only on Monday will you want to be my boyfriend in public or will you want to keep it a secret cuz I always thought when I was in love I want to share it with the world no matter how horrible the people around me are because I would have the one I love to protect me. But when the one I love acts like he's ashamed of me and bullies me to deny his feelings after sharing them with the entire school. Then asks me out and we date and then asks me to be his girlfriend who's to say he won't reverent on Monday and be a bastard again I don't know what to think Troy," says Gabriella**

"**You love me?" asks Troy**

"**Unfortunately," says Gabriella**

**Troy jumps out of bed and spins Gabriella round.**

"**Troy put me down," laughs Gabriella**

"**My friends know Chad knows I love you and Zeke and Jason must of realized someone was between us last night especially when I explained I wasn't sleeping with you," says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Sex," says Troy**

"**And what did Jason say to that?" asks Gabriela**

"**You could hear the conversation?" asks Troy**

"**Yes," says Gabriella**

"**Well them you tell me what he said," smiles Troy**

"**She's changed you and then I called you so conversation ended," says Gabriella**

"**I would have said yes," says Troy "You've been here for 6 months and I have not played a girl since you arrived in Albuquerque," he adds**

"**Is that strictly true?" asks Gabriella  
>"Well when you arrived in Albuquerque I was asleep and got woke up and then I was school and may of made out with a couple of girls. I saw you was attracted to you. I made out with a few more girls in your presence to make you angry. You got jealous I stopped playing," says Troy<strong>

"**So you did and now I'm playing you," says Gabriella "Speaking of which see you later I've got get home get dad some breakfast made," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella breaks Troy's hold on her and rushes into the bathroom with an armful of clothes.**

**5 minutes later she comes out to find Troy clad in only boxers.**

"**Bye," says Gabriella averting her eyes so as not to think certain things.**

**Troy grabs her and pulls her to him.**

"**Bye," he says placing a kiss on her lips**

**Gabriella sinks into the kiss her hands feeling the couture's off Troy's chest.**

**She hears a car pull up next door.**

"**I need to go dad doesn't know about us," says Gabriella**

"**And," says Troy**

"**One I stood kissing you and you half naked Two I will tell him today," says Gabriella**

"**And then," says Troy**

"**Come over and tell you my answer," says Gabriella**

**Troy pouts.**

**Gabriella grins "Actually I think you know my answer,"**

"**Does it go like this?" asks Troy placing his lips on Gabriella's**

**Gabriella smiles into the kiss and nods. She winds her arms up and around Troy's neck one hand going into her hair and jumps up into his arms. Her legs wrapping around her waist.**

**However Troy can feel his knees buckling for the extra weight not that Gabriella is heavy she's not but the suddenness of the extra weight sends him backwards and they land sprawled on the bed kiss unbroken and remains unbroken until Gabriella phone goes off with at which point they are light headed from lack of oxygen. Gabriella reaches for her phone.**

I'm home

Dad

"**Dad he's back I'd better go," says Gabriella**

**She starts patting her hair down and straighten her clothes only for Troy to push her back down again.**

"**Troy I'm come over later," says Gabriella**

"**Hmmm," mumbles Troy against her lips.**

**She pushes his face away from hers and he just moves his mouth down her jaw line and onto her neck kissing his way down it trying to find her sweet spot.**

**He locates it under her right ear and begins sucking on it to create his mark.**

"**Troy," gasps Gabriella "Dad's going to kill me and then you,"**

**Troy pulls back presses a kiss to his mark and then to Gabriella's lips and lets her up.**

**Gabriella straightens herself out and heads home leaving her stuff at Troy's.**

"**Dad," she calls when she enters the house**

"**Kitchen," he calls back**

**She quickly checks her appearance in the hall mirror making sure her hickey is covered up and wanders into the kitchen and sits on a stool.**

"**Sleep well?" asks her dad**

**Gabriella nods. "Good work?" she asks**

"**Usual," says her dad**

"**Daddy," says Gabriella**

**Her dad looks at her.**

"**Daddy Troy and I are dating," she says before averting her eyes from her Dad's face**

"**I know," says her dad**

"**You know?" asks Gabriella**

"**You've been going to the movies and out to dinner and theme parks I just assumed you to were dating," says her dad**

"**We were kind of but we're exclusive now boyfriend and girlfriend," says Gabriella**

"**So up until yesterday he could be with someone else and so could you but from last night neither of you could be with anyone but each other," says her dad**

"**This morning we made it official this morning," says Gabriella unconsciously brushing her hair onto her back.**

"**And he's branded you," says her dad**

**Gabriella goes red.**

"**I'm going to kill him," mutters Gabriella**

"**Its ok sweetheart he obviously wants the world to know you're his and he loves you," smiles her dad "As long as you're being safe," he adds**

"**You don't need to have that conversation," says Gabriella**

"**Arr," says her dad taking the hit.**

"**Can I go back over?" asks Gabriella**

**Her dad nods.**

**Gabriella jumps off the stool and runs back to Troy a grin stretching across her face because of her dad's approval.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella smart and sassy. Troy is conceited and a player. However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced. Troy vows he will make her his. But will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?**

**Chapter 8**

**It's been a week since Troy and Gabriella become official and no one from school knows. Chad has ideas and Troy's mum and dad know. His mum is happy for him, his dad is worried about basketball practice being affected. Gabriella dad knows and her mum. Her dad is fine with it, her mum doesn't care because Gabriella went with her dad instead of her.**

**Troy and Gabriella are sat on the trampoline in Gabriella's back garden.**

"**Would you tell me to story of you moving from San Diego to here?" asks Troy**

"**My parents divorced," says Gabriella**

"**I know that," says Troy**

"**They had been arguing for about 4 or 5 months when dad came home early from work once he was going to take me to a film or something. And he found her in bed with her boss turned out she had been cheating on him for 6 months. There was more arguing dad moved out. I stayed with mum cuz dad was living in a hotel room. Dad came down here to scoop out properties and jobs. When he found this house, he came back and he and mum sat down with me and asked who I wanted to be. I wanted them to both have custody of me but I wanted to live with dad. Mum declared she didn't want anything to do with me. So dad bought this house. We got all our stuff packed and came down as soon as the divorce was final," says Gabriella "In a way I'm glad it all happened," she adds**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**This sounds so corny but I meant you and you make me happy," says Gabriella**

"**Figured out what you want to do?" asks Troy  
>"Berkley journalism, culinary and maths," she smiles "You?" she asks<strong>

"**Berkley Engineering, English and Art," he replies**

"**Engineering?" asks Gabriella**

"**I want to be a Mechanic and open my own garage," says Troy**

"**And were do English and Art fit into that?" asks Gabriella**

"**I love English and I love art," says Troy "What about you how does journalism, culinary and maths go together?" he asks**

"**I want to be a journalist, I like cooking and I love maths and it sounds like your going to need an accountant for your garage," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles at the thought that Gabriella is thinking of their future so early in their relationship.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**Just the fact that you still see yourself with me in 5 years," says Troy**

"**You think we're going to end sometime in the future," says Gabriella**

"**I think your going to leave me for some hot scholar," says Troy**

"**The future holds many things Troy but I know I want to be with you," smiles Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and leans down to capture Gabriella lips with his in a soft, gentle kiss.**

"**TROY PRATICSE," shouts his dad**

**Troy groans.**

"**Go. We don't want to give him anymore reason to hate me," says Gabriella**

"**He'll warm to you one day," says Troy**

"**Go," says Gabriella**

**Troy presses a kiss to Gabriella's lips and then runs off does his usual up and over the fence routine and practise basketball yet again with his dad.**

**Gabriella sighs she doesn't think Troy's dad will ever accept her and maybe she should just break up with him.**

"**Don't even think that," says a voice over the fence.**

**Gabriella snaps out of her thoughts to see Troy hanging over the fence sweaty.**

"**Thought you were practising," says Gabriella**

"**Break," says Mr Bolton "And the break is now over," he adds**

"**How do you know what I'm thinking?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy takes a swig of his water bottle.**

"**Were not breaking up," he says going back to practise**

"**I WASN'T THINKING THAT," shouts Gabriella**

"**YEAH YOU WERE," shouts Troy making a basket**

"**TROY FOCUS," shouts his dad**

**Gabriella gets off the trampoline and goes inside so as not to do anything else to distract Troy and makes his dad hate her more.**

**She is lay on her bed when reading Twilight. When she hears shouting outside.**

"**Dad I'm exhausted," says Troy**

"**You just want to go and see that girl," says his dad**

"**Dad I have been practising for 3 hours I can't do anymore. It is 9pm. I want some food and to go to bed. I've got school tomorrow," says Troy**

"**1 more hour," says his dad**

"**Dad if you push me anymore I am going to collapse," says Troy**

"**Fine," says his dad**

**Troy goes inside quickly makes a peanut butter sandwich and takes it to his room to eat and have his shower.**

**Gabriella phones buzzes half an hour later and shakes her from the world of Edward.**

You ok?

T

Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Brie

Just checking

T

You ok?

Brie

You heard the argument?

T

Yup.

Brie

Yeah fine just tired.

One day he's going to say something about you and I'm going to crack.

T

My door is always open to you.

Brie

Your dad back

T

No

Brie

Coming over see you in a few

T

Troy no don't spoil things even more with your dad

Brie

Things are already spoiled Brie

T

TROY I SAID NO

Brie

Fine I'll speak to my dad

T

**Troy wanders down to the kitchen to see his dad reading the newspaper.**

"**Dad Brie's on her own again. Is it ok if I go over or she comes here?" asks Troy**

"**She can come here," says his dad**

Pack some clothes.

You're coming here

T

Are you sure it's ok

Brie

Brie you're my girlfriend

I care about you.

You're not staying in a house on your own.

T

Fine front door is open for you

Brie

**Gabriella grabs some clothes for the next day along with her toilettes, make-up and book bag.**

**She wanders into the kitchen to write a note for her dad just for when he comes back in the night.**

"**Brie," calls Troy  
>"Kitchen," answers Gabriella<strong>

**Troy wanders into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Gabriella's waist.**

"**Writing a note for you dad?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods concentrating on the note and yawns.**

"**Come on Brie your tired," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods finishes the note and heads to the front door with Troy, ready for a good night sleep. Not thinking what the morning may bring.**

**10 minutes later Gabriella and Troy are cuddled up in bed.**

"**Brie are the guys still having a go at you?" asks Troy**

"**The basketball team, football and hockey teams yes but Chad, Zeke and Jason not so much," says Gabriella "Oh and Sharpay and the cheerleaders," she adds**

"**Brie you should off told me I can deal with it," says Troy**

"**No I'm a big girl I can look after myself besides if you say something they all want to know why, or ask how many times I slept with you to get to you to say something which will lead to them asking how good I am in bed and then asking me can they have some," says Gabriella exasperated**

"**One I will tell them you're are my friend. Two never and I don't know and I would hit them if they said that," chuckles Troy**

"**Troy I'm being serious," says Gabriella**

"**Brie if you don't want me to say anything I won't it just hurts me knowing your getting hurt my them," says Troy**

"**I don't really listen to them," says Gabriella**

"**That's good," says Troy**

**Gabriella yawns again.**

"**Time to go to sleep," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and curls up in his arms, resting her head on his chest drifting into a peaceful slumber.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella smart and sassy. Troy is conceited and a player. However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced. Troy vows he will make her his. But will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?**

**Chapter 9**

**Gabriella signed happily and smile on her face.**

"**What up with you?" asked Taylor**

"**Back in my own bed tonight," she smiles**

"**You know that makes you sound like a slut," says Taylor**

"**No not like that. I mean when we first moved here dad and I got really close to are neighbours so now that dad is on constant business trips I sleep over at the Bolton's all the time," explains Gabriella**

"**Bolton," says Taylor her eyebrow raised**

"**Yeah they nice people though Coach Bolton is a little intimidating," says Gabriella**

"**Troy hates you doesn't he torment you do this do that," says Taylor**

"**He's a nice guy Taylor. He's caring and it's him doing things for me. He's really tidy as well good roomie," says Gabriella**

"**You share a bed with him. Most girls would kill to be in your position," says Taylor**

"**Gosh Taylor how many times not like that," says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.  
>"Anyway gotta get home dad will be back soon," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Bye," says Taylor**

"**Bye," replies Gabriella heading towards the front of the school only on her way to be knocked down by Tommy.**

"**So when's our next date," says Tommy**

"**Go away Tommy I don't like you," says Gabriella**

"**I said when is our next date," snarls Tommy pushing her into a locker.**

"**Tommy I have no interest in you and I never agreed to another date," says Gabriella pushing Tommy of her. "Touch me one more time and I will report you for physical abuse," she adds**

"**To who the school doesn't do anything about bullying," laughs Tommy**

"**To the police," says Gabriella turning on her heel and going to the gym to wait for Troy.**

**After practice Troy finds Gabriella patiently waiting outside the gym.**

"**Hey I thought you were walking," says Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs her shoulders.**

"**Brie what happened?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella "I just didn't feel like walking home on my own,"**

**Troy nods and slips an arm around her shoulders and feels her wince.**

"**Ok what's up," says Troy coming to a halt in the hall**

**Gabriella pushes Troy's arm of her shoulders "We're in school," she snaps**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**Just leave it Troy," says Gabriella**

**The car journey home is a quiet one and as soon as the car stops on Troy's drive, Gabriella hops out and goes into house without a word of goodbye.**

**Troy groans and goes into his house and up to his room ignoring his dad's calls to practice.**

"**Troy practice," says his dad coming into his room**

"**Not in the mood dad," says Troy**

"**Is that little girlfriend of yours coming over?" asks his dad**

"**I don't think so her dad is home today besides I don't think she would anyway," says Troy**

"**You had a fight?" asks his dad a smile on his face**

"**No I think I hit a nerve with her when I left practice. Anyway if something is off with Gabriella I'm not going to want to practice because I'm worried about her so I won't make a shot," says Troy**

**His dad leaves the room.**

**Over with Gabriella.  
>"But dad you said you'd be home for at least a week," says Gabriella<strong>

"**I know I did I know but my boss is a workaholic and doesn't let anyone have a life," says her dad "So you just go back to Troy," he adds**

"**Ok dad," says Gabriella going up to her room to sort out some clothes for tomorrow.**

"**Bye Gabriella," calls her dad 10 minutes later**

"**Bye," shouts Gabriella a bag packed for Troy's**

**Gabriella decides against going to Troy's and gets ready for bed after making sure everywhere is locked.**

**However just as she is drifting off she gets a text.**

I know you're alone and I'm coming to get what is mine.

Tommy

**This scares her no end and she phones Troy.**

"**Troy I'm at home can you come and get me dad's gone again," whispers Gabriella scared**

"**Brie what's going what's wrong?" asks Troy as he gets out of bed pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie**

"**Tommy," cries Gabriella**

**This one word makes Troy's blood run cold and he is quickly down the stairs and has his trainers on and is out the door.**

"**I'm staying on the phone get your bag and come to the front door," says Troy**

**He sees Gabriella open the front door as he gets to it and out the corner of his eye he can see someone lurking in the bushes next to the house.**

"**Come on," whispers Troy pulling Gabriella up into his arms**

"**Well, well Bolton who ever knew you would be the geek's saviour," calls a voice**

**Troy feels Gabriella freeze up in his arms.**

"**It's ok he can't hurt you," whispers Troy into Gabriella hair ignoring Tommy and going into his house locking the door.**

**He takes Gabriella up to his room and places her on his bed before looking out his window and seeing Tommy lounging on the Montez's porch.**

"**He has some nerve," says Troy**

**Gabriella comes to join him and sees Tommy sitting on his front porch.**

"**I'm going telling dad," says Troy**

**Troy goes to find his dad and Gabriella stays were she is until Tommy looks up and winks at her and she runs to Troy.**

"**Tommy Johnston you say," says Troy's dad**

**Gabriella and Troy nod, Troy taking Gabriella into his arms.**

"**And why would he want you Gabriella?" asks Troy's dad**

"**We went out once about 2 months ago. But in the restaurant he tried to feel me up so I left but at school the other week he said he would get what was his I had no right to leave like that. He had taken me to a nice restaurant and deserved to get some. Then after school today he showed up as I was about to leave school and asking when our next date was. I told him I had no interest in him and I hadn't agreed to another date. So he pushed me into a locker and asked me again. I told him the same thing and pushed him off me telling him if he touched me one more time I would report him. He said to who because school doesn't do anything about bullying. I said to the police. I was to scared to walk home on my own so I waited for Troy outside the gym. When I got home dad told me he had to go on another business trip and I didn't want to worry Troy anymore so I stayed at home. But then Tommy texted me saying he knew I was alone and he was coming to get what was his," explains Gabriella**

**Jack leaves the room to look out the window to see if Tommy was there and phones the police.**

**Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella.**

"**There gunna want a statement from you and you're mobile," says Troy**

"**Can they not a get a statement tomorrow?" asks Gabriella**

"**We would like to get a statement from you as soon as possible," says someone coming into the room**

**The lady officer sits down and Gabriela proceeds to tell her everything that she told Troy's dad with Troy sat at her side holding her hand though the entire thing.**

"**Troy was right we do need you mobile," says the officer**

"**Can I save the text to the phone and take my sim out?" asks Gabriella**

"**Of course," says the office "But save Tommy's number to the phone as well," she adds**

**Gabriella quickly does that taking her memory card out as well and handing the officer her phone**

**The police leave and Troy takes Gabriella to bed.**

"**I think we'll be off school tomorrow," says Troy**

"**I'd rather be in school forget about it all," Gabriella says**

"**Ok," says Troy**

**Next day  
>"So how was your own bed?" asks Taylor<strong>

"**I don't know dad had to go on another business trip," says Gabriella**

"**So Bolton's?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah the Bolton's not that I minded," says Gabriella**

"**Explain," says Taylor**

"**There's something about sharing a bed with someone if makes your warmer it's cosier then being in on your own in bed. I don't think I can go back to sleeping in a bed on my own," says Gabriella**

"**I understand," says Taylor**

"**How do you understand?" asks Gabriella**

**Taylor says nothing.**

"**Taylor spill," says Gabriella**

**Taylor looks over at Chad Danforth**

"**No way," says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**Can you ask him to stop bullying me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I have," says Taylor**

"**You're his girlfriend he won't listen to you. Troy's his best friend and he won't listen to him," says Gabriella**

**Just then Chad, Jason and Zeke walk by knocking Gabriella and Taylor to the floor. Troy is trailing behind and trips over Taylor landing on Gabriella who winces as her bruised back hits the floor again. Troy immediately leaps to his feet and offers his hands to both the girls.**

"**Sorry about them," apologizes Troy**

"**Troy you don't need to apologize for them they should do it themselves," says Gabriella**

"**Chad's gunna get it anyway he's coming over tonight he's just not going to get any I'll make him watch the notebook or morning glory," says Taylor texting Chad**

**Troy looks confused.**

"**There together," says Gabriella**

"**Hypocrite," says Troy**

"**Excuse me," says Gabriella**

"**Not you Chad he's bullies you two calls who geeks and one of you is his girlfriend that just mean," says Troy**

"**Yeah will its life," says Gabriella**

"**That's why I stopped bullying you I wasn't going to bully the one I love," says Troy**

**Taylor gasps**

**Troy looks and Gabriella who mouths doesn't know.**

**Troy nods.**

**Gabriella's phone rings. She sighs and looks at it before handing it to Troy.**

"**Hello," he says**

**He listens to what the other person says thanks them and hangs up.**

"**They got Tommy," says Troy**

"**Thank god," says Gabriella**

"**What's all this about?" asks Taylor**

"**You haven't told her," says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy recounts the previous evening's accounts to Taylor.**

"**Oh my gosh Gabby you should of phoned me," says Taylor**

"**Police have my phone for evidence," says Gabriella**

"**Well you still should have phoned me off Troy's phone then," says Taylor**

"**I'm fine Taylor and I was fine last night I had Troy with me he made me feel safe and didn't leave me side," says Gabriella**

**Taylor raises an eyebrow at Troy.**

"**I just said I love her," says Troy to explain his actions.**

**Taylor nods as she agrees that the statement and actions compile.**

"**Yo Bolton you coming," shouts Chad coming back to them**

"**You're a hypocrite," says Troy walking past him**

"**And we're though," says Taylor**

**Taylor and Gabriella walk past Chad as well.**

"**Ha you just got snubbed by your best friend and 2 geeks," laughs Jason**

"**Shut up," snarls Chad storming off.**

**Later that day in the locker rooms getting changed for games.**

"**Montez you'd better leave my man alone," snarls Brittany**

"**Who Troy I'm not doing anything," says Gabriella**

"**Then why are you always hanging around his locker and him, and his house," says Brittany**

"**He is the one hanging around my locker and its a few country," says Gabriella**

"**So you're his slut," says Brittany**

"**Just because I stay in his house doesn't make me a his slut," says Gabriella "My dad works away a lot so I stay at Troy's because my dad doesn't want anything happening to me," says Gabriella**

"**Like anyone is going to want to hurt or rape you. Your ugly," says Brittany**

"**OMG have you heard Tommy is in jail for threatening and stalking Montez," says Sharpay coming in the dressing rooms.**

"**Oh your there," says Sharpay "Why would he want to stalk you, your nothing special," she adds**

"**So you'd want him to stalk you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah I'm prettier," says Sharpay**

"**Yeah well you wouldn't its bloody terrifying having something text you that there coming to get what's there," says Gabriella and with that statement Gabriella leaves the locker room leaving everyone in shock.**

**Meanwhile Gabriella has gone into the gym and finds she is the first one in there, she sits on the bleachers thinking about what has happened and what she said. Then she realizes how close she was to being raped.**

**A voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she sees Troy stood in front of her.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him with scared eyes.**

"**Brie what's wrong?" asks Troy sitting next to her**

**Gabriella looks around to see no one else in the gym.**

"**We're is everyone?" asks Gabriella**

"**Locker rooms," says Troy "Now what's wrong," he says**

"**I was almost raped," whispers Gabriella**

"**What," says Troy**

"**By Tommy I mean he was outside my house it's wouldn't off taken him much to break in though the back door or front or something I mean he's strong and then I would have been defenceless," says Gabriella breaking down into tears**

"**Troy get her out of here before anyone comes in she doesn't need anymore grief," says his dad**

**Troy scoops and hysterical Gabriella up into his arms and takes her up the room away from prying eyes and comforts her until she stops shaking and crying.**

"**Brie you can't focus on the what ifs. The point is you phoned me as soon as you got the text and I got you out of there and your safe now and he's in jail," says Troy**

"**The best they can give him is 6 months," says Gabriella**

"**No the best they can give him is 1 year and then 5 years in a metal intuition. The guy was ill Gabriella he had all these photo's of you in his room and detail plans of what he was going to do to you and me," says Troy "He's going away for a long time," he adds**

**Gabriella breaks down again.**

"**Brie your ok," says Troy**

"**He was going to harm you," says Gabriella  
>"But he didn't and he didn't harm you and I won't let anyone harm you," says Troy<strong>

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Come on you need to get changed and then I think you'd prefer it if you went home," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods leaning against Troy.**

**Without a word Troy scoops Gabriella up and carries her to the changing rooms so she can get changed before taking her home to his house where she feels safe.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella smart and sassy. Troy is conceited and a player. However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced. Troy vows he will make her his. But will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?**

**Chapter 10**

"**Who does that girl think she is?" asks Brittany watching Gabriella talk with Troy and Taylor.**

"**Troy is meant to be my boyfriend," she mutters**

"**Looks like he's pretty hooked on Gabriella," says Amelia**

**Brittany glares at her.**

"**But I don't get what he sees in her I mean look at her she's ugly," Amelia continues**

"**Yeah your right. Must to be some plan to embarrass her," says Brittany as her and Amelia turn and walk down the hallway.**

**Little do they know that two people have heard it and they are two people that shouldn't have. Chad and Taylor.**

**Taylor tries many attempts to get Gabriella on her own as does Chad with Troy both fail.**

**In the end Taylor walks up to Gabriella not noticing that Troy was next to her.**

"**I need to speak to Gabriella privately," says Taylor**

"**If it is about what Chad has just said that Troy is using me and you overheard it from Brittany this morning it's not true," says Gabriella**

"**How would you know?" asks Taylor "Troy could be using you to embarrass you and not tell you the truth I mean he's a player and-"**

**Troy interrupts Taylor "And standing right here," says Troy**

"**Oh hey Troy," says Taylor**

"**I am not hanging with Gabriella to embarrass her I meant what I said I love her and I would never do anything to hurt besides I'm not a player anymore. Gabriella wants me to prove my feelings for her by not going out with anyone and I'm not," says Troy**

**With that comment Troy turns and walks off leaving Gabriella and Taylor staring after him.**

**Seconds later he comes back and takes Gabriella with him.**

"**So what do you want to do tonight?" asks Troy**

"**Curl in bed with pizza and a movie," replies Gabriella**

"**Sounds good," says Troy**

**Later that night saw Troy and Gabriella like an old married couple, tucked up in bed with pizza and movie, enjoying each other's company.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella smart and sassy. Troy is conceited and a player. However they are now next door neighbours when Gabriella moves next door to Troy with her dad recently divorced. Troy vows he will make her his. But will he? Will Gabriella fall from him or not?**

**Chapter 11**

"**Babe when you going to dump that geek and come back to me?" asks Brittany coiling herself around Troy in the corridor**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**When are you going to ditch Gabriella like your planning and come back to me," Brittany says**

"**I don't want you," says Troy "And it was never in my plan to ditch Gabriella," he adds**

"**But what?" asks Brittany**

"**You heard me now let go of me," says Troy**

**Further down the hall.**

"**Told you so," sings Taylor**

"**Huh?" mutters Gabriella**

"**Brittany is coiled all around Troy like a cobra," explains Taylor pointing over her shoulder**

**Gabriella looks up to see Troy coming down the corridor his face like thunder.**

**He walks right past the girls without a word and continues to the end of the corridor before turning right.**

"**Excuse me," says Gabriella turning and going after him**

**Minutes later Gabriella is climbing up the stairs to the roof garden.**

"**Troy you up here?" asks Gabriella**

**There is no sound, so Gabriella continues and looks around spotting her boyfriend standing by the railings looking across Albuquerque.**

"**Troy," whispers Gabriella**

**Troy whips round his features tense, until he sees it is Gabriella and he relaxes.**

"**She really got to you?" asks Gabriella**

"**Brittany no," says Troy**

"**Then why are you in such a mood?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't actually know," says Troy**

"**Cuz when you passed me and Taylor you looked furious," says Gabriella**

"**Did I?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Well I don't actually know what I was mad about. I just wished I could off seen her coming," says Troy**

"**It's going to happened to both of us. All we have to remember is we're faithful and we love each other," says Gabriella going over to Troy rubbing her hands up and down Troy's arms.**

"**Yeah," agrees Troy pulling Gabriella into an embrace.**

**They stay in that position for a few moments until the bell goes.**

"**Wildcat we need to get to homeroom," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and takes Gabriella hand.**

"**Ready?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella untangles her hand from Troy's.**

"**Ready," she says**

**The pair head down the stairs and head to homeroom.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

"You were just holding Bolton's hand," says Taylor

"Was I?" asks Gabriella alarms bells going off in he head.

Taylor nods. "What's going on?" she asks

"Nothing," shrugs Gabriella looking in her locker.

"Gabriella I know you better than that. Do you know how many rumours will spark up with that display," says Taylor

"Taylor shut it," says Gabriella slamming her locker door shut "I know what is going to happen with me and Troy hold hands I don't need you telling me," snaps Gabriella

"Gosh what has happened to you I don't know you anymore," says Taylor closing her locker and walking away.

Groaning Gabriella lent back against her locker.

"What's up?" asks a voice

Gabriella looks at the side of her to see a guy with blonde hair.

"And who might you be?" asks Gabriella

"Tyler Jameson," says the boy

"Just moved here?" asks Gabriella

Tyler nods.  
>"I know how that feels," says Gabriella<p>

"You were new once?" asks Tyler

"Yes," says Gabriella

"Montez," says Brittany coming up to them and slamming her into a locker

"What are you doing with my man?" asks Brittany

"I'm not her man," exclaims Tyler

"Shut it totty," snaps Amber

"You mean Troy I don't know what you're talking about," replies Gabriella

"Oh you do," says Amber

"Amber let her go," says Troy coming up to them

"She needs to know to say away from you," snaps Brittany

"Brittany I'm not interested in you," says Troy

"You're more interested in her?" asks Brittany

"I didn't say that I said you," says Troy  
>"So you are interested in me?" asks Brittany<p>

"No I didn't say I was interested in you or Gabriella," says Troy exasperated

"So you're not interested in Gabriella," says Brittany

"Do I have to choose?" asks Troy

"Between her and me, between popular and geek. It's obvious who you'd choose," says Brittany

"Oh really," says Troy

"Yes," says Brittany smirking

"I'd choose Gabriella no question," says Troy

"Wwwhy?" ask Brittany

"Simple I love her," states Troy

Mouth agape Brittany drops Gabriella and storms off.

Arms on either side reach to grab Gabriella as she drops to the floor.

She turns to the arms that feel most familiar, Troy's.

She snuggles into his embrace as he cradles her close.

"Thank you," she whispers

"It's always been you Brie and it always will be," whispers Troy into her hair

"Do you think we'll have anymore trouble from Brittany?" asks Gabriella looking up into Troy's eyes

"No," smiles Troy leaning down to capture Gabriella's lips with his.

The entire student body could see that their captain had fallen for the girl next door and she had fallen for him.

Now there was just the question of his dad and college. How would his father react to his decision to be a mechanic and not an L A Laker.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	13. Chapter 13

**My New Next Door Neighbour**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 13**

**Troy's dad was surprisingly calm with the direction Troy wanted to take his life.**

**So with the small obstacle that turned out to be a flat path. Troy's applications were sent in and his life plan was made.**

**6 years later and that life plan was well and truly underway. Troy was now living out in suburbs of Albuquerque along with his wife Gabriella and his little girl Mia. He owned a small garage that was simply named Bolton's.**

**Gabriella commuted everyday from their house into the centre of the city were she worked as a accountant full time for the accountant side of her mum's law firm. She was also Troy's account. The trio couldn't be happier and with little Johnny on the way life truly didn't get any better.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
